Sans-ational
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: (18 ) NSFW A story about a scared young soul, braving the danger of the unknown just to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic fell into a giant pit in a middle of no-where. After a long fall, Sonic found himself in a dark, moist and warm place. Sonic began to sob, "my baby!" Sonic cried out. "What will my baby do without me?", "how will I get out of here?". So many questions but not a single answer. Sonic searched for what seemed like hours for an exist. Only to tire out. Sonic gave and decided to quietly sob in the corner in fear. Tearing up in pain, Sonic heard a giggling sound somewhere near him...

"Who is this? WHAT is this?!" Sonic thought for himself in terror. Sonic, who didn't see anyway to get out of this dark hell, decided to follow the sound. After what seemed like an eternity, he met a weird yellow glowing creature that looked like a flower. "Hello there hottie" said the flower to Sonic, "what are you doin' here all alone sexy?" the twisted flower said. "I'm just trying to find my way out of here mister" Sonic sobbed out to the flower, that since their meeting he has not stopped looking at Sonic's large bulge.

"Well sexy, you're very lucky, for I know a way out..." the flower said. "Really?" Sonic accidentally shrieked and Sonic's eyes widened up in hope. "Yes, but there is a price you got to pay pretty boy!" The flower shouted at Sonic. "wait, I changed my mind sir, I'll find my own way out" Sonic shriveled. The flower said: "Well boy, currently, it's not for you decide what happens to your little cute asshole and mouth!". The flower ripped off Sonic's pink tight yoga pants and DDT'd Sonic to the ground. Sonic, defeated, decided to accept his fate as the flower's current sex doll. The flower penetrated his 15 feet penis into Sonic's loose anus. Sonic, although enjoyed from the rape, was too busy finding a way out and finding his child.

Sonic snapped the flower's neck with his 5 feet male genetlia. The flower dropped dead on the floor, chocking on some semen that came out of Sonic's penis. "Fuck you" Sonic silently said.  
Now how the hell am I getting outta here?

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic glanced at the flower one last time, "what a waste..." Sonic deeply said.  
Sonic was worried since it seemed that the flower was his only chance of getting out of this dark hell. Sonic started searching around desperately. After a very long time, Sonic saw a shadowy figure from the distance, "what the hell!?" Sonic thought to himself. The distanced man came running towards Sonic in a Naruto fashion. Sonic changed into a fighting position with his penis defending all of his body. Just a second before attacking, the person knocked Sonic to the ground in less than a second. "I see you killed Flowey didn't ya? Good job beautiful" the person said.

"Who the hell are you?! If you came to harm me, I'll fucking end your pathetic anus!" Sonic yelled at the skinny looking man.  
"My name is Sans, it's nice to meet ya Sonic" the man said. "WHAT?! How the hell do you know my name?" Sonic confusedly said. Sans said: "I know a lot of things Sonic, I know a way outta here as well Sonic."

"You do... Well, how do I know I can trust you?!" Sonic alertly said. Sans came closer to Sonic with a wide smile on his face and then said to Sonic: "you don't, but I can assure you I'm the better of two evils. Better than Flowey!". Although Sonic didn't know why, everytime Sans came closer to him, he felt safer. And wetter.

Sonic was showed the exist from the dark cave deep inside the earth. Sonic at first was happy to realize he actually made it. But then feelings kicked Sonic. "So are we just gonna part like this?" Sonic asked Sans. "If you want to, I ain't gonna hold you away from freedom babe" Sans told Sonic. Sonic blushed and his rod was aroused as well. "I can't leave you Sans, you were the only kind person I met in 672 years!" Sonic then sobbed to the idea of leaving Sans like that. Sans was aroused as well and then touched Sonic's huge bulge.

"Well honey, we're too horny to leave each other aren't we..." Sans whispered in Sonic's ear.  
Sans torn off Sonic's pants with his own penis and then pried open Sonic's butt cheeks away from each other. "YES! Give it too me baby!" Sonic moaned widely. Sans penetrated Sonic's loose anus with his 9 feet cock. He thrashed Sonic's rectum so much it looked like a molested child. Sonic groaned and wailed in pain and joy so much he released his nut juice all over a picture of Jesus that laid nearby. "Oh yes..." Sonic perorationed.

THE END. 


End file.
